My turn to tell a story
by Leezar
Summary: Yeah this is my turn to tell a story. so what if i'm not as famous as Percy and Annabeth. I'm going to show you what camp half-blood is like not just the quests. so my names Liam Boyle and this is my strory. rated T just to be safe


So my names Liam Boyle and I'm a demigod. I'm not as famous as Percy or Annabeth though so i don't get my own book published by 'Rick Riordan' pretty sure he's just an older demigod that just made money of the story or maybe it comes to the camp. anyhow this is my story of being a demigod; the drama with the Aphrodite children, the war games and how my cabins just the best (not telling you yet) and the quests and what has happen since Percy's quests. Chiron said it would be a good idea for me to right this fanfic just to show the people who ignored Percy's warning more what the camps like more that the quests, just as a forewarning I suppose anyway along with the story i guess it all started after my fourteenth birthday.

Ok a little bit of background about me. I was born in America but came over to England at an early age, I didn't even know this at the time I thought I was English. so I grew up in the west midlands going to school, skateboarding, playing in a band. Just normal teenager stuff I guess. Then one day; the last day of term before the Easter holidays that all changed. I had just been in my schools studios with my friends, I say jam because they were all in a band except their basses was off ill and they had a gig coming up. We always joked that I was their back-up bassist and happy with that role I liked them all and even if I was better than their bassist they were happy with him. anyway I was late to P.E afterwards and ran straight up to the gyms. The teacher boomed at me 'Nice of you to join us Boyle! where have you been?'

I replied quiet calmly considering who he was, he was tall and when I say tall I mean really tall. I mean I'm tall at 6'3 but this guy was like 6'11; intimidating wasn't the word,

'I was putting my instrument away sir'

he looked down into my dark green eyes looking for some hint of lie,

'well you will be coming back after school to make up the lost time'

I turned around knowing any response would get more punishment and walked to the back of the line where Mr. Bailey would take our register.

As we headed inside one of my best friends Adam walked up to me, then like the true friend he is he laughed at me.

'thanks genius' I mocked, it was his ironic nickname he was academically smart sure but with directions and things he had no hope,

'no problem' he joked and headed off into a different changing room he had a different class. I walked into mine and started to get changed. As normal I was the first one ready and went into the gym and grabbed a basketball; it was just me and Mr. Bailey in there, an awkward silence enveloped the room. Once the rest of the class came inside we split into different teams I had some relatively tall people on mine and James who was short but I knew who was fast I thought we had a chance at winning the tournament that Mr. bailey set up. We won our first two games hands down it was first to score twice and my team worked well together. The last game was the best though because we had five minutes to win or it was a tie. we went going to be happy with a tie. I won the jump start and we played my team scored with a good shot from James. then the other team used a layup and scored. we carried on playing, in till it got down to the last ten seconds, I had the ball and we were in out half off the court. I didn't even think what I was doing, I just took a shot at the hoop. It was a good shot and it went in we scored and won. I was pretty impressed with myself. Mr. Bailey voice boomed around the gym 'well done Liam, you don't have to stay after school for getting that shot.' I smiled I got to do the normal thing for last day off term after all, just have a party with my closest friends for surviving another term.

' but I do still want to talk to you so stay behind now please, everyone else go get changed!' he boomed. my smiled dropped; this can't be good.

'well Liam that was a great shot I'm impressed' he said his booming voice gone and replace with more of a..grunting.

'umm thanks sir' I replied cautious he's not normally nice, well at least to me.

'it proves what my nose has been telling me all along'

wait what did he say nose?

'and now I have u all alone' he again grunted

now I was scared and that's not normally something I admit but 'only a fool fears nothing' it gave me adrenalin so I didn't freeze I backed up, slowly at first but increasing In pace because he followed. He snarled this time drool coming from his mouth. I pushed my dark brown choppy emo haircut away from my left eye to make sure I wasn't seeing things. The sad part is I wasn't. it was at that moment his skin started to change…

**So this is my first story let me know what you think R&R and all that thanks **


End file.
